


A Vampire? Aca-Believe It.

by slothmuffin17



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothmuffin17/pseuds/slothmuffin17
Summary: Beca Mitchell? Yeah... she doesn't really do sunlight anymore, but what she didn't realize was a girl who had a thousand watt smile would brighten up her life more than the sun ever did.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of the school year. Beca was a freshman, and she was trying to navigate her way through the chaos. To add another layer of fun on top of that? She couldn’t really go outside during the day. Whatever - she was a night owl anyway.

Lucky for her, the activities fair had to be moved inside this year due to inclement weather. She was looking around for anything music related - apparently the Barden DJs were the Deaf Jews. What? Did the universe truly have it out for her? On her second loop around the events center, she spied two girls trying to recruit people for their acapella group. Yeah… that’s not lame or anything. When the redhead started talking to Beca and she had to force herself not to roll her eyes. The girl seemed so spirited though, Beca tried to at least seem interested – the girl introduced herself as Chloe. Beca couldn’t help but notice these fluorescent lights were doing wonders for Chloe’s eyes… What? Beca’s allowed to notice things about other people… especially gorgeous redheads. Somehow she walked away with a flyer though. Tryouts were like a month away.

Finally, she made her way to the booth for the local radio station. WBUJ. She talked to the station manager Luke, and he seemed interested in an intern for the station. It was a start. At least it’s music related.

Headed back to her dorm, she was so excited to see her room mate Kimmy-Jin. Not. They had barely spoken to each other over the two weeks together. She opened the door, and the girl had another group of kids over playing some sort of video game. Whatever, she was going to start on another mix. Her work for the semester was done a few days ago, so no homework or papers or anything to distract her. Just one perk of not needing to sleep. Kimmy-Jin wasn’t really around during the day, she actually attended her classes, and it gave Beca ample time to get work done. At night, she usually wandered around campus looking for something fun to do. Or someone to make friends with. The redhead at the activities fair was the first person to even take any interest in her. The blonde with her seemed like a stuck up bitch though. She wasn’t used to not having friends. She seemed anti-social, but she missed her core group of friends. Stacie was the only one who came to Barden with her. And she was busy with her own classes. Jesse had gone off to UCLA with dreams of becoming a film score composer, and Cynthia Rose was in Maine at some flight school.

It was about a year ago when Beca’s life got flip turned upside down (God, she HAD to stop watching those Fresh Prince of Bell Air re-runs…). She had snuck into a bar as an 18-year-old senior, and found a beautiful woman to dance with. Dancing led to something else, and before you knew it they were making out in the bathroom. It was super hot and sexy, up until the point the woman had decided to bite her neck. Sure, Beca had gotten a hickey before, but this was different. It was like she was trying to eat her. She left right after that… she was plenty wasted anyway.

The symptoms came on slowly over a month or two… first her favorite foods didn’t interest her a bit - and when she did eat them, they made her sick. Then she started getting weird looks when she went outside (soon she realized it was because she was translucently pale in the sunlight). It was only at the end did she realize what was happening. She was a vampire. Of course. The only things she ever knew about vampires was from Interview with the Vampire that movie with Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise, and the Twilight books. Neither one really seemed too accurate as to what was happening to her. She didn’t sparkle and blood was actually pretty easy to come by. 

Classes were easy. She seemed like a slacker in high school, but honestly Beca just didn’t seem to have the time to care. Between actually attending school and then coming home to her mixes, she didn’t have time to do homework or study for tests. Now that she had all the time in the world? Yup. She was an amazing student. How great would this have been the whole time she was in high school? Her dad seemed pleased with her good grades so far.

Over the next week or so Beca saw the redhead Chloe a few times on campus. Yeah, she wasn’t really supposed to go outside too much – but fortunately for Beca, most buildings were connected by a footpath with an awning over it (the Georgia sun can be brutal). She was sitting in the Barden Bean – the local coffee spot on campus – working on (you guessed it) a mix when Chloe sat down across from her.

“Whatcha workin’ on? You seem super focused. Is it for a class? Anything I can help with?” Chloe smiled sweetly putting her mocha frappe down on the table. Even though Beca didn’t have a coffee of her own, she could smell that thing from a mile away. 99% sugar and a splash of coffee.

Beca slowly slid her headphones off her head and onto her neck.

“Hey Chloe, no it’s not for a class. I’m working on a music thing. I have an internship at the radio station,” Beca found herself opening up to this girl she barely knew.

“Music! Beca you know I love music. It’s aca-amazing. My favorite thing in the world. What kind of music thing? Are you writing a song or something,” Chloe responded enthusiastically. 

_“Is this girl on drugs or is she just this peppy and excited all the time?”_ Beca wondered. “No… I just mix songs together sometimes. Stuff I think sounds cool together. You wanna take a listen?”

“Oh my god yes!” and no sooner had Beca taken her headphones off and moved them toward Chloe had the other girl taken them and shoved them over her ears.

“THIS IS REALLY GOOD!!!” Chloe accidentally shouted grinning madly. Chloe was listening intently to her mix with her eyes shut and head bopping to the beat. She didn’t see that literally every single person in the café was staring at them. Now this – this made Beca uncomfortable. She was never used to being the center of attention. Even before her… change she was never the girl who was in the middle of everything. She had her core group of friends and that was who she hung out with. Not head of the cheerleading squad, or even a member. Just another number at her high school in a class of 400. She wasn’t really anything too special and now with her being a vampire and everything – she still wasn’t too special. Still didn’t like being the center of attention.

Beca got up from her chair and slid the headphones off of Chloe’s head. “Chloe, you’re screaming. I’m glad you liked it though,” Beca smiled back at the redhead.

“Oops, thanks Becs… I just get so excited when I listen to music, and that was awesome! I haven’t really heard anything like that. You did that yourself? You’re amazing! Even if you don’t join the Bellas, maybe we could like work something out and use a mix of yours in our set? I’d have to convince Aubrey though…” Chloe faltered.

_“Becs? No one calls me that except for Stacie. Aubrey must be the blonde who was with Chloe at the fair,” Beca thinks. “I wonder if they’re captains or something…? They must be right? If they’re like recruiting people for their club or group thingy.”_

“Anyway, sorry for bothering you Beca! I hope you come to auditions in a few weeks. See ya around!” And with that, Chloe was out of her chair and headed toward the door.

Beca stared after her for a moment after she left and started working on her mix again. Sure, she’d already seen Chloe all over campus. Even if she doesn’t go to the auditions, she’d see her around, right? So why did Beca actually consider going to auditions if only to see Chloe again?


	2. Chapter 2

Beca didn’t like this part of her new life. The acquiring blood part. Sure it seemed super skeevy and sketchy but she didn’t want to be a killer. 

“Hi! I’m Alex Meadows. I’m here for a blood donation appointment,” Beca greeted the intake person at the local Red Cross. Obviously she couldn’t use her real name… it would be too suspicious.

“Alex…” The intake secretary glances at her tablet, “Oh yes. You’re here for an appointment at 2:30 right? The waiting room is down the hallway to the right. Make yourself comfortable. There are some other donors waiting there already.”

What they didn’t know was that Beca had already been here more times than she could count. Always under a different name, and she usually rotated which blood bank she went to every time. This time was the Red Cross, next time was Central Blood Bank, etc, etc. By now she was a pro at the layout of these buildings. She quickly and quietly made her way down the hallway. Instead of taking the right to the waiting room, she took a left and stopped in a storage room. This is where they kept all the donated blood before it was processed and distributed to hospitals. She wasn’t greedy. Three bags of fresh blood would usually last her two weeks. She didn’t take O+ or O- (the universal donors and the most useful) – she usually grabbed A+ or B+ (her personal favorites). She slipped them into her backpack (fully stocked with icepacks in a large lunch box) and made her way back out of the building. She stopped at the front counter to tell the secretary she’d changed her mind, she felt sick, and didn’t think she could donate today. It was super common, and an easy excuse.

This was a much better solution than what she was doing the first month after she turned. She would go to local bars and seduce someone, flirt and make out with them until they were drunk enough they wouldn’t remember, and then drink from their neck like a slurpee from 7/11. Never enough to do any actual harm, but it was so unethical and made Beca feel super terrible. Stacie had been there through it all, reminding her that she had to survive somehow, and after a few weeks of this they figured out the current plan of stealing from blood banks. She was lucky Stacie had been an intern at a lot of the local banks, and knew her way around the floor plan and the intake systems. She knew how to get Beca in and out without anyone really noticing.

This was just another part of the fun and exciting life of a vampire in today’s world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter to explain how a vampire would be getting their supplies without hurting people...


	3. The Shower Scene.

Kimmy-Jin was back in the dorm room and Beca needed a shower. Putting on a robe and grabbing her shower things and towel, she made her way to the public bathroom down the hall. Luckily it wasn’t co-ed, showering in public was already kinda weird. She found a shower stall a few down from the only other occupied one and started the water. Singing in the shower was something she picked up from her mom. When she was a baby, her mom always sang when she gave her a bath, and the habit just stuck with her all these years. So this shower was no different - David Guetta was the artist she was focused on this week, and so Beca had started singing “Titanium”.

“You can sing!” 

Beca’s shower curtain was unexpectedly yanked open by Chloe. The redhead from the acapella group. Of course. 

“Dude!” Beca countered, trying to hide her body from the intruding girl and reclosing the curtain. She’s not ashamed of her body – far from it. But she doesn’t even know her!

“How high does your belt go,” Chloe responds inquisitively.

“My what? Oh my god.” Beca was still shocked this girl was even here in the first place. The last time she saw another girl naked outside of the bedroom was her Junior year gym class in high school. Coincidentally also in a shower room. However, that was a total accident.

Chloe confidently continues, “You have to audition for the Bellas.”

“I can’t concentrate on anything you’re saying until you cover your junk,” Beca couldn’t help but see Chloe’s body was perfect. In every way. But she internally scolded herself, _“You can’t be thinking that, and you can’t be looking at her that way! STOP.”_ But Beca couldn’t stop looking at Chloe. The girl was painfully attractive. And even though Beca had already fed earlier this morning (courtesy of the American Red Cross thank you very much), Chloe’s neck was alluringly open and available. _“Looking at her like she’s a snack”_ Beca continued thinking to herself.

“Just consider it? One time, we sang backup for Prince. His butt is so tiny, I can hold it with like, one hand,” Chloe explains.

Meanwhile… Beca is still attempting to cover her OWN junk, even if the other girl doesn’t have any modesty. And it doesn’t seem like she’s going to leave the shower anytime soon. 

“Oops!” Chloe interjects while Beca drops her bottle of shower gel while attempting to cover her body.

“I am nude,” Beca snips.

“You were singing “Titanium” right?” Chloe keeps talking. It’s like they’re not even naked. Or in the same shower. It’s just like their previous conversation in the coffee shop. At least to Chloe it is. This girl is an odd one – that’s for sure.

“You know David Guetta?”

“Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam. My lady jam.”

“That’s nice,” Beca could only manage a few words. _”Who talks to someone like this in a shower? Explaining how “Titanium” is their lady jam and why is that any of my business?”_

Chloe winks, “That song really builds.” 

Beca quietly says, “Gross” and Chloe doesn’t seem to hear her. She merely continues with, “Can you sing it for me?”

“Dude no! Get out,” This has gone on far enough. Beca cannot believe this. A super attractive girl comes into her shower and asks her to sing her “lady jam” and if Beca is guessing right about what that means, that’s one weird-ass request. This is the stuff of fantasies – not that Beca has any of those…

“Not for that reason,” Chloe responds shocked. “I’m not leaving here until you sing. So…” Chloe exasperatedly huffs.

Finally Chloe convinces Beca to sing and their voices harmonize while Chloe takes the top harmony, and Beca the bottom. If Beca was being honest, this girl can REALLY sing. Like wow. Is this real life? Is this happening? The girls finish singing and Beca snaps back to reality and notices they’re STILL naked and in the same shower. And now, Beca’s hungry again. The adrenaline rush of someone bursting into her shower and starting an impromptu duet really wasn’t the greatest thing for her appetite.

“Oh yeah, I’m pretty confident about all this,” Chloe motions to her own body. Beca was still attempting to look anywhere but at Chloe.

“See you at auditions!” Chloe responds to the silence while leaving the shower stall. 

How was Beca ever supposed to finish her shower now? And Chloe was expecting her at auditions. Great.


	4. See You At Auditions!

So two weeks later, and Beca happened to be in the same building as acapella auditions at the same time as they were happening. Weird right? Over the last fortnight, Beca could scarcely think of anything else. She spent at least two entire days looking up absolutely everything Barden Bellas related that could be found on the internet. Their captains were Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale, both seniors and the only two members returning after last season. That meant they were taking pretty much anyone they could get. The group had been formed in 1950 after Barden University had finally gone coeducational five years prior. The Treblemakers (who seemed to be the Bellas’ rival) were formed in 1948 after World War II.

Aubrey was a legacy – her mom was a member of the 1980-1984 Bellas and was the captain her senior year. “Wow talk about a lot to live up to,” Beca thought to herself. She was an only a child, and a military brat (her dad was in the Army). Chloe on the other hand was a first generation Barden Bella. She was from Florida, and had two brothers. Thank you Facebook, it made investigating these ladies so much easier.

So as the auditions got underway, Beca was nervous. She hadn’t expected to have a song prepared. Or that all the acapella groups would be there. Back to this whole “Beca doesn’t like to be the center of attention thing”. Fortunately, Stacie was there. She was trying out for the Bellas too. She had totally forgotten her friend could sing.

“Hey Becs, I didn’t think I’d be seeing you here,” Stacie laughs, she knew her friend had a small, intense crush on a certain co-captain of the Bellas. Even though she knew Beca found this whole thing lame, she was getting sucked in anyway.

“Hey Stacie… yeah you know me. Love singing in front of people. Couldn’t stay away.” Beca laughs back.

Stacie nailed her audition. Minus the groping her chest part for most of the song. Although she’d been told before “He’s a hunter” and Stacie was a super sexual person.

The final person ahead of her finishes their rendition of Kelly Clarkson’s “Since You Been Gone” and Beca takes a deep breath. They call out to see if there’s anyone else, and Beca steps onto the stage. She didn’t know she had to sing that song… and she hadn’t prepared much. Just a small song she found on YouTube one day. It involved a cup and a clapping pattern… hopefully this wasn’t too lame?

And then there was Chloe. Sitting next to her co-captain Aubrey, and beaming with her thousand watt smile at Beca. 

She makes her way through her audition, she would be lying if Chloe’s smile didn’t help in that area, and Aubrey seemed to be glaring at her the entire time. She finishes her song, doesn’t say a word, and just gets up and walks off stage. That wasn’t awkward… If they’re interested they’ll contact her right?

Two days later she has her answer. Chloe comes knocking at her door at midnight and Beca almost misses it, half way through working on her newest mix. Kimmy-Jin wakes up and angrily wretches the door open. Chloe didn’t seem fazed by it at all. 

“BECA. YOU HAVE A VISITOR.” Kimmy-Jin is screaming at her and Beca finally notices the commotion and winces. She may be immortal, but Kimmy-Jin is still scary as hell. She doesn’t need to make her roommate a bigger enemy than she already is. Chloe smiles sweetly at Beca from the doorway holding an envelope and a single lily, having not been invited in by Beca’s rude roommate. 

“Hey Chloe, whatcha got there?” Beca gets up from her desk chair and warmly greets the girl at the door.

Chloe smiles even wider (if that’s possible), “Beca Mitchell, I Chloe Anne Beale, am here to formally invite you to become a member of the Barden Bellas. There are instructions inside this envelope, and if you accept our offer of membership, you are to meet us at the enclosed address at 2:00am tonight. We eagerly await your answer!”

And with that, the girl has turned down the hallway and is already almost out of sight.

 _“This is all a bit weird and feels like a cult,”_ Beca muses to herself. _“But hey, what college society/club/sorority/musical group isn’t? I’m a vampire. What’s the worst that can happen?”_


	5. We Shall Begin by Drinking the Blood of the Sisters That Came Before You...

After Chloe left, Beca went back to her bed and rummaged through her blankets for her phone, excitement and nervousness thrumming through her body.

“STACIE!!! Did you get an invite for the Bellas too?? They want us to go somewhere at like 2:00am.” The first message read.

A few seconds later she typed out another, “Are you going?? Do you want to walk together??” 

After a few tense minutes, her messages changed from “delivered” to “read” and Stacie finally replied.

“Jesus, chill you spaz. Yes I got an invite. Sure - we can walk together. Geez, for someone that didn’t want to audition in the first place, you’re oddly excited about all of this… Does this have something to do with a certain captain?”

“Meet me outside of Baker Hall around 1:30?” was Beca’s answer. _“She’s right, I’ve gotta calm down a bit before I go to this initiation thingy. Don’t wanna seem totally crazy… Maybe I should have a snack before going - Don’t want a repeat of the shower where I got super hungry.”_ With that, the moody vampire moved off her bed and into her mini fridge where her stash of blood was kept. She had to keep it in those aluminum water bottles everyone has these days. It would be weird to see someone drinking a dark red liquid out of a clear plastic bottle after all. Although it seems older sorority sisters do drink wine pretty much 24/7…

Walking silently through the university in the early hours of the morning was something Beca was used to by now. Stacie on the other hand, wasn’t. She could tell her friend was uncomfortable for some reason.

“Dude, It’s so cold outside at this time of night! Why didn’t you tell me to wear a jacket or something? “ Stacie complained. Georgia was a super warm state, but during the night it could still drop to the lower 50s(F).

“Stacie, I’m dead remember? I don’t feel temperature fluctuations as much as you normal people do. Sorry, here take my hoodie.” Beca sheepishly slid out of her black jacket and handed it to the taller brunette. Stacie nodded in thanks and put on the way too small hoodie. The garment looked like a ¾ length top and a halter once it was put on.

“Well if you weren’t an Amazon Goddess, the jacket would probably fit you a bit better…” Beca snidely remarks.

“Yeah, well if you weren’t a munchkin we wouldn’t have this problem now would we,” Stacie jabs back laughing.

The rest of the walk went smoothly, Stacie filled Beca in on her classes, and that she had applied for an internship. Beca explained to Stacie that she had finished her coursework for the semester already… Stacie was definitely jealous about that. Still, Beca missed sleeping. It used to be one of her favorite activities. Her friends used to tell her that her spirit animal was a sloth. Beca also finally got to tell Stacie about how Chloe barged into her shower. It was kind of one of those stories you only tell someone in person, ya know? After telling her about the singing, she started telling Stacie about how the excitement and the adrenaline rush made her hungrier than ever.

“Becs, that’s scary dude! What if you had bitten her? We gotta keep you well fed and make sure you don’t turn someone into an unintentional snack,” Stacie exclaimed. Stacie was a scientist after all, and she was super interested in how and if a vampire can totally control themselves around others.

Beca countered, “Don’t worry Stace, I had an extra snack before coming tonight. Just to be sure nothing happens. I think it was just because…” Beca faltered and was blushing bright red now, “I was so close to this super hot girl I kinda had a crush on and my body was on high alert.”

Stacie was laughing, “Of course Becs, you couldn’t control yourself. Makes sense… sex and food are both tied to dopamine responses in the brain. One was triggered, and so was another. Interesting. I’ll make sure to keep an eye on that.”

“Thanks, you know how much I love being a science experiment,” Beca dully replied rolling her eyes.

Once they arrived at the auditorium, Chloe greeted them at the door. A few other girls were waiting outside as well and once a few more arrived, Chloe produced some pillowcases, and they were all hooded before entering. Putting a hand on the shoulder in front of them, they were all led into the main area. Even while blindfolded, Beca could tell all of the lights were off, and the only illumination coming from a few candles. The girls were brought to a halt, and left by themselves for a minute or so. When a person returned, Beca could tell by her smell it was Chloe. _“I’m not stalkerish or anything… she came into MY shower. Of course I know what she smells like!!”_ They were un-pillowcased, and before them was an altar of sorts? And a chalice… and… Aubrey.

“We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you.” Aubrey states.

“Dude No!” Beca looked dubious. _“That sounded convincing right…? That’s what normal people would say… What the actual fuck, a blood sacrifice? Was NOT expecting that.”_

“Don’t worry it’s Boone’s Farm,” Chloe reassured with a wink.

Aubrey passed out a yellow scarf to each girl, and returned to stand next to Chloe.

“Now if you’ll place your scarves in your right hand,” Chloe started.

“I, sing your name,” Aubrey began.

“I, Becaaaaaaaa,” she sang. _“Dude that sounded TERRIBLE. Nothing some rehearsals can’t fix though right?_

“Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman.” 

The girls repeated the lines from Aubrey cheerfully.

“And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves.” Aubrey replied.

The girls replied with the line, a bit more unsurely this time… _“The wolves thing is a joke right? Geez, Aubrey is wound up tight. I wonder how Stacie is gonna deal with this one?”_

“You are all Bellas now.” Aubrey states excitedly.

The next thing she knows, the lights are flicked on, and wow. She isn’t used to bright lights like this anymore! Her eyes are screaming from the inundation of light. She clamps her eyes shut and hopes they can adjust quickly enough. - being a nighttime predator definitely has its disadvantages. The girls around her are all smiling, hugging, and screaming. Stacie finds and hugs Beca, and whispers to her that her eyes should get used to the light soon enough. Chloe is next and gives Beca one of the biggest hugs she’s ever had. She wonders if Chloe is this nice to everyone or is Beca just special? It seems like they’re hugging for an eternity, and Beca absorbs every moment she can and soaks in Chloe’s amazing scent.

Chloe finally pulls away, “Becs! I’m so glad you came! And now that we’re sisters we’ll be spending so much time together at rehearsals, and performances. Aren’t you super excited?!”

 _“If being a Bella means spending more time with you, I can’t wait,”_ Beca can hardly find the words and sputters out, “Yeah dude! We’re gonna be best buds. Can’t wait!” _“Best buds? Beca what are you ten?_ Luckily Chloe smiles and turns away from her to embrace the rest of her new sisters.

“Wow Becs, you sounded like…” Stacie started. 

“Like a preteen who hadn’t talked to a girl before in her life. Yeah, I know Stace.” Beca admits.

“Don’t worry shortie, I’ll help ya out. You’ve just got it bad for this one. We’ll make sure you don’t act like a fool every time you talk to her,” Stacie commented smiling at her friend. “You’re a badass vampire who can sing, and make music. You’ve got this,” Stacie continued in a whisper to Beca.

“Who’s ready for the aca-initiation night party?!” Chloe exclaimed. The night was just getting started, and Beca couldn’t wait to see what happened next.


	6. Aca-Initiation Party

Beca wasn’t sure what she expected, but it wasn’t this. Aubrey led the newly initiated Bellas into the outdoor amphitheater, which was already filled with Acapella nerds of every kind. The Treblemakers (in their lame signature maroon hoodies), BU Harmonics, and High Notes were all dancing and socializing while Tommy and Justin, the two who were in charge of the auditions, were working on the music situation. They had a MacBook plugged into some speakers. Beca was really unimpressed. But then again, who would want to lug real speakers to an impromptu outdoor party?

Still surveying the situation, Beca hung back while the rest of the Bellas dispersed among the other kids. She was lost in her own thoughts when Chloe appeared out of nowhere and started talking.

“I am sooooo glad that I met you, I think we’re going to be really fast friends,” Chloe was inches from Beca’s face. Not that she was worried or anything. Not that she didn’t have a huge crush on her or something. First the shower intrusion, and now this girl is practically kissing her. Okay, this Barden Bellas thing could really be awesome.

“Well you saw me naked so…” Beca winks back. _“Is Chloe already drunk? I hope she doesn’t do anything stupid. I should keep an eye on her tonight”_

The moment was over as fast as it had started, and Chloe explained she was going to go talk to Aubrey and check on the rest of the Bellas. As Chloe walked away, Beca followed her to find Stacie.

“Hey… Beca right? Can you believe they let my sexy fat ass in? And free booze! What a night, eh?” Fat Amy (who calls herself Fat Amy, because twig bitches will call her that behind her back anyway) found Beca in the crowd. 

“Yeah! What a night. Have you seen Stacie?” A few moments go by and Amy doesn’t seem to register who Beca was referring to. “Stacie, tall, big boobs, curly brown hair?” Beca tries.

Amy’s eyes light up, “Ahhhh yeah. I think she’s over there at the keg with Black Beauty.”

Beca makes her way over to the keg, and Stacie is being eyed up by Cynthia Rose. “Hey Stace. What’s up?” Beca begins.

“Shortie! Not much was wondering where you got off to. And if you were going to join us social people. I know how much you love crowds,” Stacie laughs.

“Cool, cool. I’m just gonna hang around the Bellas tonight I think. Don’t wanna meet too many people at once. Plus, I think Chloe is already drunk, so I want to make sure nothing happens to her.” Beca replies.

“She’s a senior Becs, I’m sure she can take care of herself,” Stacie starts, “And not everyone is out looking to find a nice midnight snack, like yourself,” she whispers quietly into Beca’s ear.

Beca couldn’t remember the last time she blushed so hard. Hard enough Cynthia Rose who was still nearby noticed and said, “Damn girl, what’d you say to rile up Beca like that?” while taking a drink and laughing.

“It’s not even like that! I just want her to be careful. You guys are like my sisters now or whatever so I can’t let anything happen to you,” Beca snarkily replied to Stacie.

With that, Beca left Stacie, and went to find Chloe. It took around half an hour, there were more people here than she thought, and in that time, Beca had a punch and was working on her second. It was unusual that Beca ate or drank anything normal these days, since it usually made her sick. Alcohol was okay though. It worked just like in humans, raising her blood alcohol level and making her intoxicated. Albeit it took more to make Beca truly drunk since she wasn’t technically alive so it was harder for the alcohol to absorb into her system. Hard liquor was better than beer, and drinking it straight was her favorite. But normal people don’t just drink straight vodka, rum, or whiskey at a college party, and she had to remain inconspicuous.

Chloe was on the outskirts of the large group of students talking to a tall guy Beca was sure she’d never seen before. It seemed a bit angry to Beca, or at least Chloe didn’t want to be talking to him. She was probably 20 feet away when she caught a few words of what they were saying. Even with super-hearing, the dull roar of the crowd made it hard to hear. Usually Beca would have been able to pick up what they were saying from double the distance.

“Tom, I told you. I don’t want to see you anymore. You’re leading one life, I’m leading another, and we have completely different friends. You never liked Aubrey, and she’s my best friend. Sisters before misters remember? Okay. So you can GO.” And with that Chloe shoved the man away from her. He was startled, but recovered quickly.

“You’re drunk. And if you really don’t want to be with me? Fine, we’re over. But, don’t come crawling back to me when you’re sick of your bitchy friend, and these fucking nerds,” Tom turned on the spot and walked away quickly back up the steps and out of the amphitheater.

Chloe didn’t realize anyone was so close, and when Beca made her presence known, it took Chloe by surprise.

“Beca! God, you scared me,” Chloe huffed. “Were you listening to that??”

_“Man, I didn’t think I was being that quiet. I should work on trying to be more human. It’s tough being a freaking vampire.”_ Beca thought embarrassedly.

“No! Just walked up, I was just worried about you. I hadn’t seen you in awhile, so I was coming to see if you were okay. I caught the tail end of whatever was going on though, are you okay?” Beca asked. She had put her hand on Chloe’s shoulder and was trying to comfort the girl. As she did, Chloe’s eyes softened and the anger she was still carrying from the previous conversation left. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks for checking up on me!” Chloe hugged Beca. “I’m going to go talk to Aubrey if you want to come with?” Chloe smiled.

As they walked through the group of other people, it got kind of thick in some parts, so Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand so she wouldn’t lose her. _“God, I hope I’m not like freezing cold or something, and don’t seem like a total weirdo.”_ Beca was internally panicking. The only person that had even touched her bare skin since she turned was Stacie. And Stacie knew the truth. Chloe led the way, and they ended up at the drink table and keg. Chloe poured herself another punch, and handed Beca one as well. Chloe didn’t seem to notice her coldness or didn’t want to mention it, and they continued walking a little bit more, and found Aubrey, Fat Amy, and Stacie all talking in a small group. 

As the two of them came into view, Aubrey spotted them first. “Chloe! I saw Tom talking to you, are you alright? I thought you dumped him,” Aubrey began questioning.

Chloe’s mood was so much better after getting away from Tom. Her drink was already half empty even though it had only taken about two minutes to get over to the girls from the drinks. “Yeah, Aubs. I’m fine. He just didn’t want to accept we were really over. Beca came over and I realized I was supposed to be having fun with you guys, and we came back over here!” Chloe was her usual bubbly self again.

Aubrey, sensing the topic was closed for the night, turned back to Stacie and kept talking. Stacie had made eye contact with Beca while the other two were talking, and gave her a look that made Beca feel like she was being laughed at. Stacie knew Beca was super interested in Chloe, and of course Beca had ended up being Chloe’s “knight in shining armor” and saving her from her ex.

The girls continued talking, getting to know each other, laughing, and carrying on until Chloe was laughing so hard, she fell over. Beca knew then it was time for her to go home. Beca mentioned it to Aubrey that Chloe should probably leave, and Aubrey agreed it was probably time. At first, Aubrey insisted she take her home, but honestly she didn’t want to leave. She wanted to spend time getting to know her new sisters. So when Beca suggested that she could take her, she didn’t really love huge parties anyway, Aubrey agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so incredibly sorry it took me forever to update you guys. It's summer, I've been busy with work, went on vacation, and some personal stuff came up. I'm already started on the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long until the next update! Thanks for sticking with me if you're still here <3


	7. The Reveal: Part 1

Beca and Chloe made their way across campus, if you could call it that, and Beca was trying to figure out where exactly they needed to go. Chloe was wasted, and couldn’t give any real directions to where she lived. They went towards the science building, then the gym, and then were near the English department. They were wandering around for about fifteen minutes, when Beca made the decision they were going back to her dorm. She didn’t really use the bed anyway, so Chloe could sleep off the alcohol there. When she woke up in the morning she would explain what happened if Chloe didn’t remember. Chloe didn’t seem to object, she was just complaining she was hungry.

Once they were headed to Beca’s dorm, it only took another ten minutes to get there. Kimmy-Jin was already fast asleep, and the dull light coming from Beca’s computer illuminated part of the room, as well as a few Christmas lights hung up for decoration. Chloe sat down on the bed, and asked Beca for some pajamas. Beca rummaged through her “comfy clothes” drawer, and gave her a pair of pajama pants, and an old band t-shirt. Beca busied herself with calling for a pizza while Chloe changed, praying the clothes would fit as she was more than a couple inches shorter than most of the Bellas. Luckily all of the pants Beca bought for bed were always miles too long for her (being short is a struggle!), and they fit Chloe just right. The pizza guy said it would be there in about twenty minutes and Beca settled into her desk chair to work on a mix. Beca had almost forgotten Chloe was there, she was being so quiet just watching Beca on the computer, when she started talking.

“Becs,” Chloe was slurring slightly, “What are you doing? It’s like 4:00 in the morning. Are you doing homework on a Friday night? You loser,” Chloe laughed, “That doesn’t look like writing a paper. Is that music? Are you making music??” Chloe had become more and more excited as she realized what Beca was doing and her loud whispering was threatening to wake up Beca’s roommate. She must have forgotten that she already heard some of Beca’s mixes at the coffee shop.

“Chill spaz! Yes it’s music, here’s a set of headphones so you can listen,” Beca tossed Chloe a cheap set of headphones she used as a backup. “Just be quiet, the pizza is gonna be here soon,” Beca laughed quietly.

“Yessss, thanks Becs,” Chloe settled down, lying on Beca’s bed and making herself at home.

Beca had a bad habit of losing track of time, since she didn’t really have a need to keep a sleep schedule, and in what seemed like five minutes, but in reality was closer to thirty, the pizza man called letting her know he was outside of the dorm. Beca looked over at Chloe and the girl was quietly snoring with the headphones still on. She grabbed her key, and headed down to get the food. On her way, Beca couldn’t help but laugh. _“Of course Chloe fell asleep, I would. I bet she’s exhausted. She drank way more than I thought she would. At least pizza is a good breakfast food too.”_

The pizza smelled amazing. Beca had opened the box to let it cool off before she put it in the fridge. _“Man, I really miss food sometimes. At least I can smell it? It’s almost like eating it! But not really at all… I guess I’ll have some blood while I work. Still not as fulfilling though.”_

\------------------------------

It was around 9:00am when Chloe woke up. Beca had put a bottle of water and a few painkillers near Chloe’s phone so she would have them when she woke up. Beca would’ve gotten her a Gatorade or something rehydrating to drink, but by the time she remembered how useful they were, it was too bright out for her to go to the campus store (which was inconveniently located in a stand alone building in the middle of campus). Chloe was looking around a bit confusedly when she turned around and saw Beca at the desk.

“Beca?” Chloe croaked out, her throat dry from her night of drinking.

“Yeah, Chloe. You’re here in my dorm. You were so drunk you couldn’t tell me how to take you back home. Don’t worry. I texted Aubrey and told her I brought you here so she doesn’t worry. Are you hungry? I ordered a pizza for you last night, but you fell asleep before it got here. I can heat it up in the microwave if you want? Or I always liked it cold if you wanted it like that…” Beca replied kindly.

“Cold is fine Becs,” Chloe answered after downing half the bottle of water with the painkillers.

Beca went into the fridge and grabbed two slices, put them on a plate, and handed them to Chloe. Chloe began eating almost immediately.

 _“Wow, I never had an appetite like that after drinking. Good for her. I’m always nauseous. I was always nauseous. You don’t get sick anymore remember?_ Beca reminded herself internally.

Chloe had eaten half of her first slice when she put it back down on the plate.

“Aren’t you hungry Beca? You should have some pizza! It’s such a great breakfast food. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” Chloe looked disappointed when Beca shook her head no.

“Thanks Chloe,” Beca laughed, “I’m on a special diet. I have a meal replacement shake every morning for breakfast. Already had it before you woke up.” 

“Oh, okay. Well I’m a great sharer if you wanna have some. I don’t bite. Come sit with me on the bed.” Chloe smiled.

Beca dutifully sat next to the munching senior to keep her company. Kimmy-Jin had woken up early, around 7:00am, to go to the city for the weekend, and she wouldn’t be back until Tuesday. It was a long three-day weekend for the students, as Monday was a holiday. Chloe was finishing her pizza when she started asking Beca which dorm she was staying in, and how she liked Barden so far. 

“We are currently in Ye Olde Baker Hall,” Beca smiles trying to make a joke, “It’s alright here. I have a desk, and a bed, and everything else I could need. Classes are fine… kinda boring actually. And now I have the Bellas so that’s cool.”

“Oh Baker Hall is totes cool. I stayed here when I was a freshman. I’m sorry your classes are boring. Maybe you could become a tutor or something? Help others? That could be nice and give you more to do. And you have your music. It was just as good last night as when you let me hear it before,” Chloe complimented.

Beca was still getting used to letting Chloe listen to her music, and she was glad she did remember that time in the coffee shop. “You remember that, huh? I want to be a music producer some day. My dad and Stacie convinced me to come to Barden. Originally I was just going to go straight to Los Angeles to start “paying my dues” so I could work my way up in the business, but they insisted I get a degree so I could actually have a fallback option if the music thing doesn’t work out,” Beca shrugged.

“Oh well, you’re amazing so I can’t imagine you won’t do well. They’re totally right though, having a fallback and a degree can’t hurt. Plus if you’re bored in classes, you must be like totally brilliant or something. Beca, can we like… open the blinds or something? It’s super dark in here right now,” Chloe was squinting to see Beca in the darkness. 

Beca had totally forgotten that like… normal people like sunlight. She moved to turn on a floor lamp to illuminate the room.

“Sorry Chloe,” Beca laughs, “I’m just so used to working in the dark, I’m kind of a night owl. I usually keep the blinds shut.” Chloe looked doubting, as she couldn’t imagine being someone who didn’t want to be outside as much as possible during the day.

Beca sensing she wasn’t being fully believed continued, “I’m allergic to the sun. That’s why I stay under covered walkways as much as possible. Or if you see me in the sun with an umbrella it’s not because I’m one of those super goth people or something. I just get a really bad rash and stuff.”

The look Chloe was giving Beca changed, and she suddenly seemed more understanding. Chloe had finished her water bottle, and crossed the room to get another from the fridge since she was still dehydrated from her night of drinking. Before Beca realized what she was doing, Chloe opened the fridge. Sure, there were a few water bottles in there, but there were also Beca’s metal water bottles full of blood. She never let Kimmy-Jin even come close to her fridge, which was kept under her desk, and the only person who knew what was in it was Stacie since she helped Beca acquire her new food. Chloe grabbed a water bottle, and looked at the metal ones in the back.

“Geez, Beca. You really must be on a weird diet if you have all of these special drinks made up,” Chloe laughs turning around. Beca could feel the tenseness leaving her face, but it was too late. Chloe wasn’t that stupid. She could tell Beca was stressed about something. To go from completely relaxed and joking to stiff as a board, something was up.

“Beca. What’s wrong. Am I not allowed to have another one? Sorry, here take it,” Chloe was trying to push the drink into Beca’s hand, when their hands brushed one another. Chloe gasped, and dropped the water bottle on the floor. Even after holding a cold bottle of water, Beca’s hands were colder.

 _“Now I’ve gone and done it. Chloe’s upset and didn’t even do anything wrong. She stumbled upon my blood, and now I gotta do something before she leaves. She probably thinks I’m crazy. And my hands are freezing, and with being allergic to the sun, she probably thinks I’m insane.”_ Beca is panicking trying to think of a better solution than to tell the truth. Chloe was already turning to grab her things when Beca grabbed her arm. Chloe gasps again, the shocking cold of Beca’s hand something she wasn’t ready for.

“Chloe, It’s fine. I’m really sorry… Here, take the water. I just... I have something I have to tell you, and I don’t think you’re going to believe me, which is totally cool, but I don’t want you to think I’m an asshole who is completely selfish, and wouldn’t let someone have another water, which is like completely not true. And I’m an idiot and will you let me tell you,” Beca is rambling.

“Okay…” Chloe’s face was full of confusion. Beca led her to the bed, and grabbed a blanket to put across Chloe’s shoulders. Once you were used to how cold Beca was, it wasn’t quite as shocking, but as Stacie put it, the first time she touched her after the change, it was like taking a quick ice cold shower, and your whole body was freezing. Beca wasn’t sure how to start. She was still standing after taking Chloe to her bed, and was now pacing a bit, trying to psych herself up.

“Okay, so….” Beca starts, _“How am I going to do this, I’m not ready to do this. I’ve never told anyone else. Stacie I had to tell, she’s my best friend since forever. Chloe’s just a girl I have a crush on, and is a completely new friend. She’s going to think I’m a monster.”_

“So… I’m a vampire.”

Chloe looks at Beca for a moment, and starts smiling in disbelief. “Okay Beca, if you don’t want to tell me the truth, that’s okay. You don’t have to,” Chloe says. Chloe is usually a pretty trusting person. People tell her she’s TOO trusting. She has to be more skeptical of people and their stories.

“No seriously. I’m a vampire. A real life, honest to God vampire. It’s like, a whole story. And it sucks so bad, but like it has it’s perks? But I totally freaked because I keep my blood in those water bottles and I got worried you were gonna see it, and I don’t know, I’m a complete idiot, and I don’t want you to be mad at me.” Beca was rambling yet again. Being nervous really made her talk like a mad woman.

After that, Chloe’s face changed. At first it was a bit of fear, mixed with sadness, and then it finally settled on understanding and comfort. She could tell Beca was telling her the truth.

“How did it happen,” Chloe quietly asked.

“How does something like this ever happen? I was being a stupid idiot. I went to the bar as a senior in high school with a fake ID. Which in itself is dumb as hell. I met this gorgeous woman and we started dancing. One thing leads to another, and we were making out in the bathroom. It pretty hot honestly, but then she bit my neck? And not like, oh a hickey, like, I’m gonna eat you, and using teeth. And I was like whoa, okay no. I’m good. This is weird. And left the bar. Only later did I realize what happened. It came on slowly, and I couldn’t eat, or when I did it would make me sick. I was never someone who was like, outside all the time and had a killer tan. But I slowly got more, and more pale, until my color was like you see it now. You should see it in the sun. It’s even MORE pale looking if that’s possible. Like crazy pale. But anyway, I did the usual thing. Where you read books, and watch campy vampire movies, and then you realize - oh shit, I’m a vampire. I talked to Stacie about it, and I’m sure you don’t know her yet, but she’s a HUGE science nerd. So she ran some tests, and it basically came back that I was like dead, but of course I’m not actually dead. And she got me some blood to drink and see if I liked it. And I did, so… we came to the natural conclusion that the woman who bit me was a vampire. And I gradually changed into a vampire too.” Beca explained in her own way.

Chloe was quiet for a minute or two. Just staring at Beca. Beca maintained eye contact for a bit, but then that got awkward, and she looked into her lap at her hands while Chloe seemed to look at every inch of her body. _“Why isn’t she saying anything. Is she looking for like a pencil or something to use as a stake? She’s going to run away. Ugh, why am I so stupid. I thought I could trust her.”_ Beca is panicking again, but this time, she looks up into Chloe’s eyes and Chloe was looking back.

Finally Chloe reached out, and touched Beca’s cheek. Feeling the cold skin for herself, without the shock of not expecting it. The warmth of Chloe’s skin on her face was something Beca thought she would never feel again, and she closed her eyes relaxing into Chloe’s touch.


End file.
